


Дракон взлетает, тигр прыгает

by HiroshiSensei



Category: GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Джексон иногда обнимал его, целовал в щечку или в шею — куда мог дотянуться. Сюйси несколько раз лапал его задницу во время тренировок.Они так дружили.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Дракон взлетает, тигр прыгает

**Author's Note:**

> бета - daanko

— Господин Лукас! Здравствуйте! — поклонился Джексон. Сюйси закусил губу изнутри, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху. 

— Соскучился? — спросил Лукас, слегка сощурившись. 

— Ужасно! 

В подтверждение своих слов Джексон подбежал и обнял его до хруста в ребрах. Он принял стойку, атаковал незамедлительно, обхватывая Сюйси за талию, чуть приподнял над полом, громко смеясь. Лукас обнял его за плечи в ответ, удивляясь, как Джексон вообще пополам не сломался. 

В кабинете они были не одни, и это немного смущало, но Лукас старался не показывать этого так очевидно. Джексон прижимался к его груди, шумно дышал в шею. Его запах был невыносимо приятным. 

— Юй-гэ! — громко шепнул Сюйси, тихонько стуча по плечам Джексона, кивнул в сторону третьего в его кабинете. Лукас уже стоял на ногах ровно, но обниматься они не перестали. 

— Нет! Не отпущу! — пробубнил Джексон и неожиданно чмокнул в челюсть. Лукас успел заметить равнодушие в глазах помощника Цзяэра — видимо, того уже ничего не удивляло.

— Педики, — вздохнул Дан Юй. — Этот с утра выл, что у вас свидание в обед, прихорашивался. Забирай его и валите уже.

Джексон хохотнул и наконец-то отпустил Лукаса, потянулся за своей кожаной курткой. В ней он выглядел как киношный бэдбой, который разъезжает на мотоцикле, дует, а по выходным бьет ебальники. Лукас облизнулся, когда Цзяэр обернулся к нему спиной и потянулся. Офисные штаны отлично обтягивали его аппетитную задницу. Лукас задумался, стоит им идти на обед или все-таки предложить уединиться.

Они вылетели из офиса, сразу направляясь в сторону любимой кафешки. Джексон был полон энергии, что радовало. 

— Свидание? — спросил Сюйси, усмехнувшись.

— А что нет, что ли? — удивился Цзяэр. 

Они встали у светофора, и Лукас смог рассмотреть его лицо получше. 

— Если бы меня предупредили, что у нас свидание, я бы приоделся, — решил он. Джексон удивленно посмотрел в ответ.

— Ты и так прекрасен.

Лукас был в обычных трениках — даже не в парадно-выходных! Он ходил в них до работы и обратно, в зале переодевался в сменные штаны и футболку. На работу он не красился — все равно потеть. У него сегодня до обеда была группа йоги и двое человек на индивидуальную тренировку, так что он долго причесывался после душа. От него, наверное, пахло свежестью дезодоранта и мылом. 

Он выглядел неплохо для парня, собравшегося пообщаться с другом, но никак для того, кто пришел на свидание.

В отличие от него, работающий в офисе Цзяэр выглядел шикарно. Лукас заметил его накрашенные ресницы и не совсем естественно блестящие губы. Ему показалось, что там и помада была: губы Джексона смотрелись ярче обычного. Захотелось немедленно его поцеловать.

— Ну, раз у нас свидание — а оно далеко не первое! — я надеюсь на продолжение, — сказал Лукас, нервно поправив волосы. 

— Я бы с радостью, но у меня совещание в три, — ответил Джексон, наигранно надул губы.

— Вечером? 

— Вечером…

Цзяэр раньше встречался с девчонкой из коммерческого отдела их фирмы, но этот роман продлился недолго. Она не выдержала его напора. Однако парень долго не грустил и нашел себе новую пассию, в этот раз студентку, с которой познакомился в клубе, но и с ней их отношения закончились быстро. 

Сюйси уже давно не считал его женщин, понимая, что его романтичный друг находится в вечном активном поиске. Цзяэр обожал таскаться по свиданиям, часто флиртовал со всеми подряд. Иногда прилетало и его друзьям. 

Было сложно привыкнуть к нему. Сюйси в первое время путался, общаясь с Джексоном, но вскоре понял, что он просто такой человек. Цзяэр шутил, кокетничал, будто флиртовал и с ним. Это напрягало. Сюйси не привык к такому, но сам не заметил, как начал подыгрывать. 

Цзяэр был очень тактильным, а Лукас научился пользоваться и этим. 

Для них было нормально ходить на «свидания», делать друг другу комплименты. Джексон иногда обнимал его, целовал в щечку или в шею — куда мог дотянуться. Сюйси несколько раз лапал его задницу во время тренировок. 

Они так дружили.

Лукас тренировал Джексона больше года. В их зале было запрещено заводить отношения с клиентами или спать с ними, и Сюйси никогда не задумывался над тем, чтобы хотя бы подружиться с кем-нибудь из тех, кого он тренировал. Девчонки ему не особенно нравились, хотя на йогу к нему ходили интересные дамы, а парни больше интересовались железом. С Цзяэром многое пошло не так, как обычно. 

Поначалу показалось, что он заигрывает. Лукас старался не реагировать, что было довольно сложно. Ему ослепительно улыбались, его мышцами восхищались. Джексон был достаточно привлекательным парнем, чтобы вскоре бросить затею игнорировать его. Сюйси хорошо тренировал Цзяэра — тот как раз решил сушиться. Они составили ему диету, подобрали график тренировок. Джексон работал в том же здании, где находился зал, так что проблем не возникало. Он ходил на тренировки почти каждый день, много раз приглашал Лукаса пообедать вместе. А Лукас взял и согласился, думая, что на работе никто не подумает, что у него влечение к парню, ведь они могли просто по-дружески пообедать вместе. 

То самое кафе они облюбовали сразу, и вне зала Цзяэр оставался таким же неугомонным и вечно трепался. Лукасу это нравилось, как привлекала его улыбка и приятный голос, истеричный смех и отвратительное чувство юмора. Он отвечал ему тем же, вовлекая в самую гейскую беседу из всех возможных, а потом Джексон внезапно стал рассказывать про свою девушку. 

Лукас не сразу понял, что попал в ловушку. 

Он успел вовремя остановиться и перестроиться. Безмерной любви Лукас тогда не чувствовал, но осадок остался. Пришлось молча проглотить обиду. 

И вот они теперь дружили. Лукас стремился схватиться за сердце каждый раз, когда провокации становились невыносимыми. Он видел Цзяэра голым много раз. Он таскал его пьяную тушку на своей спине, катался на нем сам. Джексон приезжал к нему с таблетками, когда Лукас сильно заболел. Сюйси варил Джексону супчик от похмелья.

Отличные из них были друзья. Сюйси сам себе завидовал. Он пялился на него на тренировках, лапал в шутку, а потом вспоминал об этом перед сном или в душе. Тело у Джексона стало твердым — он много работал над собой. Лукасу нравилось то, каким он был раньше, но и сейчас было невозможно перестать смотреть на него. 

Официанты в их кафе считали так же, однако и сам Лукас был милашкой. Они хулиганили, дразня новеньких девчонок, улыбались им и аккуратно шутили. 

— У тебя сейчас есть кто-нибудь? — спросил его Джексон, когда они сделали заказ. 

— Только ты, — кивнул Сюйси, потянулся к его ладони на столе так, чтобы Цзяэр заметил, а потом отдернул руку, не успев коснуться.

Играть было просто, и Лукас быстро понял правила. Он позволял себе соблазнять его. Иногда казалось, что они оба ходят по грани, почти переступают ее. Их взгляды встречались, и между ними что-то было: горячее, тягучее, едва уловимое. 

Сюйси смущенно отворачивался первым, но потом смотрел снова и видел слегка заалевшие кончики ушей. Джексон смотрел в свою тарелку, жевал кинзу, опустив голову. Так его ресницы казались еще длиннее.

Хотелось спросить, что там в итоге с вечером, но Сюйси обреченно застонал и принялся за обед. Цзяэр тут же посмотрел на него, снова поймал взгляд. 

— Я сегодня не успеваю в зал, — удивительно медленно проговорил Джексон. — График забит. Либо ночью приходить, либо завтра. 

— Лучше топай спать. Как твой тренер, я запрещаю тебе заниматься ночью.

Цзяэр и под глазами жирно намазал — было видно, хотя его косметика всегда стоила дорого и была действительно качественной. Сюйси боялся показаться излишне нормальным из-за привычки постоянно реагировать на все шуткой, но он сильно беспокоился. Цзяэр, казалось, и на свои любимые гулянки давно не ходил после того, как его повысили в должности. Все в офисе торчал, иногда выходя в зал. Неудивительно, что он обрадовался Лукасу. 

— Ты не устал? Я вот сейчас смотрю и понимаю, что ты давно не отдыхал, — не выдержал Лукас. — Надо больше еды заказать. И в субботу без пробежки.

— В смысле? — удивился Цзяэр, резко опустил палочки, отчего те ударились о тарелку, едва не переворачивая ее. 

— Слушайся дядю тренера, ну, — протянул Сюйси. — Тебе уже некуда сушиться. Поешь нормально. 

— Да ты сам одну траву жуешь! — возмутился Джексон и подцепил шпинат на тарелке Лукаса.

— Ты меня учить еще будешь?

Сюйси сощурился. Цзяэр посмотрел на него в ответ. Рука сама тянулась надавать Джексону лещей, а затем нежно погладить. Потом поцеловать. Он скривил губы, и те стали еще полнее и соблазнительнее.

— Так смотришь... Херово выгляжу, да? — едва слышно спросил Джексон. 

Сюйси подавился водичкой.

Он думал признаться, что ему физически больно смотреть на его уставшее лицо, что он хотел бы уложить Цзяэра в постель, завернуть в одеяло и не выпускать, и повторять это до тех пор, пока тени под глазами не исчезнут. Сюйси думал, что он на самом деле был готов приготовить ему рис с карри пожирнее, как он умел. 

— Ты отлично выглядишь, — ответил он, — ты всегда отлично выглядишь, но поспать тебе надо. 

Цзяэр немного расслабился, потыкал палочками в тарелку. 

— И поесть надо. Не заставляй меня составлять тебе убийственную диету. 

— Опять стану жирным…

— Жирным, ага. Если бы мы реально трахались, у меня бы синяки на бедрах были от того, насколько ты жирный. 

Он не сразу понял, что именно сказал. Цзяэр замер, смотрел на него, переваривая. 

— Я вообще понежнее люблю, — сказал Джексон и тут же заткнул себе рот едой. Сука.

— А я бы не сдержался, — Лукас усмехнулся, — драл бы тебя, пока не уснешь.

— Вот, значит, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что мне надо поспать. 

— Да. Именно об этом я и говорил. Думал о том, как трахаю тебя до изнеможения на твоей огромной удобной кровати, закрываю твой рот, уткнув лицом в подушку, — сказал Сюйси. Он вздохнул, мечтательно посмотрел в потолок. — Ты бы потерял сознание подо мной и сорвал голос. 

Джексон ахнул. 

— Лишь бы рот мне заткнуть!

— О, а знаешь, как я бы еще заткнул тебе рот?

— Догадываюсь…

Посмеялись. Сюйси заказал еще риса и мяса, посмотрел на часы. У них оставалось еще минут сорок, так что торопиться было необязательно. Цзяэр успокоился, перестал хмуриться — уже радовало. 

Он на самом деле был рад этому. Казалось, у Джексона и цвет лица поменялся, стал ярче. Живее. Даже милая официантка это заметила, подмигнула ему. Цзяэр в ответ кивнул, улыбнувшись.

— Не знал, что у тебя такая богатая фантазия, — сказал он после того, как их снова оставили вдвоем.

— Это я только начал…

Сюйси многое мог рассказать. У него был огромный опыт в сфере фантазий с Цзяэром в главных ролях. Дожил.

— Но я бы не подумал, что ты любитель «понежнее».

Было сложно остановиться. Сюйси хотелось вылить все, что накопилось, высказать хотя бы часть своих желаний. Внутренности горели — вода вообще никак не спасала. 

— А что ты думал? — хитро спросил его Джексон. Сюйси ответил сразу.

— Думал, что ты страстный.

Идеальные брови Цзяэра изумленно подлетели. Сюйси глупо заулыбался и закивал, как китайский болванчик. Китайский идиот. 

Но он же не переходил рамки?

— Ты думал, значит, — удивился Джексон. — Думал!

— А как о тебе не думать, баобэй? — спросил Лукас, про себя отвечая. 

Никак. 

Цзяэр уткнулся лбом в стол и лихорадочно затрясся от беззвучного смеха. Истерика. Сюйси чувствовал чувства, смотрел на его затылок и шею, снова потянулся к ладони, мимолетно касаясь ее самыми кончиками пальцев. Цзяэр резко вскинулся, поймал их собственными, посмотрел в глаза. Покраснел — то ли от смеха, то ли от смущения. Сюйси безумно нравилось. 

— И давно ты думал, баобэй? — вернул Цзяэр, до боли стискивая его пальцы. 

Судя по ощущениям, произошло что-то, что Лукас не до конца осознавал. Он смотрел в блестящие глаза Джексона, заметил влагу в уголках его глаз. Они и раньше заигрывались до потери рассудка, хохотали, как умалишенные, но в этот раз между ними возникло странное напряжение. Цзяэр все не отпускал его руку.

— Я покажу тебе, какой я страстный, — выплюнул он, погладил ладонь Сюйси и отпустил. — Если не будет пробежки в субботу, значит…

— Значит, что? — спросил Лукас.

Цзяэр не ответил. Он мило невинно улыбнулся и снова заткнул себе рот едой. Сюйси хотел повторить вопрос, уточнить, верно ли он понял, как его ощутимо пнули под столом. 

— Набирайся сил, — заговорил Джексон, — они тебе понадобятся. 

Они часто шутили так, но сейчас было не до смеха. Стало горячо — настолько, что можно было обжечься. Сюйси поймал его ногу, зажав между своих. Цзяэр очаровательной смущался.


End file.
